life isn't always faie
by loveAngel2008
Summary: Aurora's mother loves her but has to take care of her responsibilities....so when she leaves she promises her something no one else could give her, the love of her life....if she is willing to try that is
1. Prolog

I once thought that if I took care of my sisters my father would LOVE me. I was wrong. Father would like nothing more than for me to fall off the face of the Earth and to take his "mistakes" with me. Though he fears what might happen if I do. Mother promised the day he had her 'killed' that she would be back if anything should happen to me. The witch (Selena, Victoria's mother) convinced Father that Mother was a witch and that was keeping him married to her through her spells. She wasn't, she is a fairy though, and she said goodbye and promised me my bethroved would come for me. That was 17 years ago, and I'm still waiting…


	2. Life is pain child

"Aurora, Aurora" I hear my name be called and I stop and looking and seeing only my 5 "legitimate" sisters. Lily, the youngest, who is but 5, steps out "Aurora, are you going out riding?" Victoria, 16, slaps at her as Daisy and Stephaney both 9 pull her back and lecture her again for talking to me. Rose, 14, sneers "Of course she's going out riding it's time for the one o'clock meal with Father." Victoria and the others laugh. I bite my lip and spin back around and walk for the stables knowing I can never tell them their lives are lies, that I have hidden the truth of when each was born, I have named them not their mother's and Father only knows them by the drawings I made him with their names on it. By now I have made it to the stables I remember again that I must get a new knight as Victoria has seduced this one like the three before him. I walk over to my mare Ginger who hates stallions almost as much as I hate men. Men caused all my problems Father, knights…their all men and cause problems. Ginger actually isn't that fond of men or stallions. She almost killed two different stable boys so when I ride I must saddle her myself. The only people I know that can is the stable master, Matthews, who helped 'kill' my mother and so how is been extra sweet to me showing his regret, and "James". "James" is homosexual, he is also a knight. I would make him my knight but he wouldn't go to my sister and she would figure out he is gay and tell the whole castle then, what would poor "James" do? Besides mother sent him. How do you know you ask? Well he calls me Mynx, only mother called me that, and he discretely wears her people's colors, orange and blue. I wear them too sometimes. Mostly I wear the dress that mother wore the day before father 'killed' her. He hates it!! My sister, Rose, picked those colors as her colors. Father isn't pleased. When we turn 3 Father lets us pick 'our' colors. Rose picked orange and blue and as neither Victoria nor I had those colors he had to let her keep them. Victoria's colors are black and magenta; mine are mahogany and yellow of course. Many think that I should choose again as yellow is so close to my golden yellow hair. I think when I was little that was why I liked it. My hair is the same color as my mother's and my half-brother Darren. Father doesn't know about him of course as he is mother's son. She brought him to let me see one night and realized I was lonely. She promised she would bring him back to me when she had suckled him, and she did. Darren is but eight and we both know mother will be calling for him soon. He needs to be trained but I can't bear to lose my darling little brother and Dora. Dora is a genie and she was saved the night my father killed her mother. Her mother, Samantha, was my favorite maid. My father found her lamp and gave it to me. I set her free but she decided to stay with me. My father raped her and Samantha gave birth to Dalphany about the same time as my sisters Daisy and Stephany were born. Samantha cried for weeks. She learned to hide Dalphany and let my sisters take her for one of their maids though she usually still slept in my wing of the palace. Samantha found a man she liked and slept with him, though by then she wasn't just a maid but a nursemaid for Darren. My father found out and nights after Dora was born Father came to my wing and killed Samantha, he would have killed Dora too but I found him with Samantha's blood on him looking in the rooms with hatred in his eyes. I told him he must have heard wrong for no human babies had been born in my wing in some time except for the ones that belong to him. He was satisfied and left. Darren came out of his room with Samantha's lamp just two rooms down from where Father had stopped searching. He rubbed the lamp and I took Dora as she appeared. Though Darren was but two he helped me with Dora till she was older. Dalphany was three at the time and I realized she was truly my Father's daughter. She looked a lot like my Father but thank goodness no one else noticed. Dora is six now and has her genie powers well under control. Darren freed her when she was three but she too has decided to stay though she does serve Darren. Dora and Darren are inseparable, and for that I am grateful for neither ever be lonely. I could tell them that they will marry and I would turn her faie for him but neither need to know this yet, both are too young. I know so much but as Darren reminds me so often I will NEVER be able to read me and now what is to come. Darren does and knows but we agreed that he might change my future if he told me. I stand there in the stables and think of all those things when I see a new groom walking toward Ginger's stall. Matthews watches him for a moment then yells at him to stay away from "THAT mare." I laugh and Matthews and the new groom notice me for the first time "shush Ginger" I whisper looking at my mare; I feel their eyes on me. Matthews asks me, like he does every day, if I am sure I want to ride HER and am I sure I won't ride in the carriage. I smile and reply "Now George Matthews you asked me the same question for almost two decades I can ride well and I need **NO** carriage." He smiled nodded showing me he understood. I had to smile "Thank you Matthews." I went and got Ginger out of her stall, brushed her down and began to tac her when I heard the groom argue with Matthews. "It isn't right! No princess should take care of her own beast!!" I started to frown but remembered what Mama use to say _Frowning brings the rain_. Matthews must have sensed I was listening because he tried to quite him. I comforted Ginger for a moment then went back to where they were standing. "What makes a princess any different than any other person? Because her Father is the King?! Obviously you have never met my Father." The new groom looked at me for a moment "Where is your knight?" Matthews asked trying to lessen my temper. I shrugged "Where all my knights end I suppose. I should look for another one I suppose but I know where they end so I haven't broken my heart just yet and looked for a new knight. Don't worry so much Matthews nothing will happen on my ride." Matthews frowned "Take the new groom he doesn't have any chores assigned yet and it would make me feel better." I smiled "Very well Matthews." I kissed his cheek and turned to the new groom "What is your name and can you ride?" He looked at me oddly but replied "My name is Benj…just Ben, and of course I can ride! Who can't ride?" I almost told him that I knew several people who could not ride including Matthews only child, Fred, who is a trainer for the horses here at the castle. Instead I just smiled "Brúte" I said a stallion popped his head over the chain. One of the other grooms had saddled him and got him ready while I had gotten Ginger ready obviously Ben hadn't noticed.


End file.
